Torturous Shadows
by SonOfSephiroth52
Summary: Prison life in the future becomes deadly for an all female penal colony on Phobos. Now a young prisoner and a dangerous Vampire must figure out what is killing the prisoners. As they search the scene becomes more and more gruesome.
1. Chapter 1

Torturous Shadows

****

****

Chapter 1 

****

Earth, 2160… 

            Dr. Cid Highwind looked down his microscope.  Once again the results were negative.  There was still no way to identify the virus, and his employers were getting impatient.  Soon the funding and all of his equipment would be taken away.

            He sat back in his chair and stared at his favorite book.  It was this book that kept him going for 12 years on the project, _Dracula. _What an amazing creature he was.  Quite amazing were the vampires, but now he had in front of him a blood sample taken from a woman that may prove their existence. 

            So far he had concluded that vampires are not demons from hell.  In fact people from the 18th century had people suffering from vampirism.  Vampirism was discovered in this woman's blood.  It was this sample also that kept him going.  The blood was no longer human, but an advanced form of thin red blood.

            When shown a picture of the woman Cid guessed her to be in her mid to late thirties.  The man corrected him though; in fact she was 88 years old.  Cid's jaw dropped when he was told this.

            Suddenly Cid's jaw really did drop.  He could not believe the wonderful things that came with this disease.  Immortality began when the subject was subjected to the virus.  Then came the strength, the speed, and the intelligence… But also came the hunger.  Vampires did indeed need to feed on blood to survive.  The fat in their cells was not sufficient enough to survive on.  So the amazing creatures had to go out and feed, and in turn, make more of their kind.

            Suddenly the vampires disappeared.  The fact then turned to fabled stories for men and women of all ages throughout time.  Vampirism also played tricks with the mind.  Some men went insane and killed hundreds for pleasure.  Others… well, were just too horrid to think about.

            Cid just sat there, staring at the blood sample.  What hadn't he tried yet?  He tried every type of bacterial agent, anti-bacterial agent, even the common agents.  Yet nothing worked except… no he couldn't.

            "It isn't gonna happen Cid," he said to himself. "It's crazy, what if it kills you or something?"

            Sometimes risks had to be taken.  Cid then filled a needle with the blood sample and inserted it into his own neck.  He kept repeating that this is for science.  He then closed the gap between his neck and the vampiric blood.  It filled his neck and made him cold and shiver violently.  Oh God, what had he done?

            A few months later Cid Highwind, some unknown scientist, was standing in front of a live audience and cameras all around the world.  He was now famous and very rich.  The virus was real and the people now knew about it.

            "We are now aware of humans carrying this virus", he began, "Now it is time to take action.  The virus though giving you everlasting life will take away everything you hold dear.  You will want to kill and feed upon human blood, and in some cases, human flesh.  Sadly there is now real cure, but now we have a way to identify it at birth.  So now hopefully, no more incidents will occur.  Thank you ladies and gentlemen, and good health to all of you."

            He waved and stepped off the pedestal.

            A month later Cid was sitting in his study in his new house.  He sat in front of the fire.  He felt the hunger again.  He had been drinking whiskey instead of blood, he has been doing this since the day he inserted the blood.  But now he could no longer hold it back.  His fangs and talons extended the craving tearing him apart inside.

            He went to his gun rack and loaded his magnum.  He could never hurt another human being.  But now… he was no longer human.

            Tears ran down his cheeks.

            "In the name of science…" He pulled back the hammer, stuck the barrel in his mouth, and fired…

Black is the moon which quotes our doom… 

****

Mars colony, 2860 15 years after the Galactic Revolt… 

            The Galactic revolt was catastrophic.  The technology took a nosedive but now humanity was catching up.  Though the year was 2860, the technology was back to the 22nd century.

            The TV's everywhere flashed his name.  He was a criminal finally getting sent to prison.  In fact he was the second vampire found guilty of murder.  Now he was being sent to the maximum-security prison on Pluto.

            The space transport was taking off from mars and heading to Pluto colony at the edge of the system.  He looked out the only window he was allowed.  The straightjacket, shackles, and mouth restraint made it difficult to move to see anything.  But now he could see stars.  He could also hear the armored guards speaking to each other.  They were in fact whispering about him.

            "The report said he has killed 12 men, isn't the amazing?" Said the first guard.

            "Fuck yeah, and he is a vampire, so it makes it that much creepier." The other replied

            "Well the sooner we get rid of him the better."

            "How old are you, Vampire?" The first guard asked loudly.

            He looked at the guards as best he could.  His odd glowing brown eyes seemed to search their souls.

            "Nine-hundred." The vampire replied, and then went back to the stars.

            "Holy shit that's old." Replied the idiotic guards.

            The ship shifted violently.  A few moments later it shifted again, this time alarms began to sound.  The comm. said something about an ion storm and needing to perform an emergency landing.  The vampire managed a thin smile under the leather guard.  Now he was going somewhere else until the vessel could manage a proper flight.  Question was where was it going to land?

            "We are going to land at the Women's Correctional Facility on phobos.  There we will stay until the violent storm subsides."  The captain was young but seemed experienced.

            The ship changed course and headed for the penal station.  The vampire watched the ship enter the massive station.  It was colonized properly at least.  It seemed to be somewhat organized from his point of view.  Of course he hadn't seen many prisons.

            The guard walked up to him and began to unhook him from the ships restraints.

            "What is your name Prisoner?" The guard asked.

            "My name", said the vampire, "Is Valentine, Vincent Valentine."

            The guard nodded and escorted him off the ship out on to the deck.  The deck wasn't much to look at.  He looked at the path ahead.  It was a long dark hallway.  The now three guards escorted him down it.  They had large weapons, ready to kill him if necessary.  He still had the straightjacket on and the mouth restraint.  Now he could see a door at the end of the hall.  Another guard, in a prison uniform, opened it.

            The small hallways opened to a large cellblock, the number was 28.  The prisoners were in lockdown thanks to his arrival.  A woman stood in front of him now.  She had a female business suit on and she had a sidearm, a lovely magnum .50.

            She gave him a dirty look, as did a lot of the prisoners he could see.

            "I am the Dean here at Phobos colony", she began, "are you going to give us any trouble Mr. Valentine?"

            "I don't see a reason to harm any of you, no, but I will kill anyone that tries to harm me." He smiles and hisses lightly.

            "Hahaha, guess we'll have to keep an eye on you." She smiled at him.  "Take him to his cell for the night, he can meet the locals tomorrow.

            And with that, she turned on her heel and walked to the office wing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

            That afternoon all the cells opened.  The prison speakers announced, in many languages including the vampire dialect, that they were allowed their usual 2 hours of free time.  The female prisoners shuffled all around the block and to the many different areas.  A weight room, what looked to be a sauna room, and a game room.  Pretty civilized for a prison, but what went on at night was another story.

            Yuffie Kisaragi, a 19-year-old prisoner, sat with her friends; Aeris, 20 years for assisting in the robbing of a bank. And Tifa, in for 40 years for assisting manslaughter.  They did their usual greeting and sat quietly.  Yuffie was in for a much longer sentence, life, up for parole in 15 years.

            One night Yuffie came home to find her fiancé of 2 years was cheating on her.  She simply went to the bed, reached in the drawer and pulled out an automatic pistol.  She then killed them both.  Almost sentenced to death too, but she dodged it with her damn good lawyer.  Instead her got her on for life… life.

            "Did you sleep well Yuffie?" Asked Aeris in her usual sweet voice.

            Yuffie took her time to answer, mainly because she did her usual Tuesday routine last night.  They knew it, but liked to ask.  She was in fact surprised Tifa did not ask; she was the sicker one of the group.

            "Yep," She replied, "Slept fine, thanks."

            "Didn't jerk off after all?" Asked Tifa smiling her usual sick smile.

            "You know I did you fucking sicko." They all laughed together.

            Tifa kissed Aeris sweetly.  Obviously they did their usual routine last night.  Ever since they came to the PS they were all over each other.  They weren't even lesbians at first.  Tifa had a boyfriend and Aeris was divorced 3 times.  But now they were a happy, and pretty much healthy couple.

            "Did you hear there is a man here in PS28?" Asked Tifa looking at Yuffie intently.

            Yuffie looked shocked, "Really?"

            "Yup… do you know how long it has been since I fucked a man?" Tifa made a motion.

            "Hey, what about me?" Asked Aeris making a puppy face.

            "You're great sugar, but you aren't really a man, wink wink." She stuck out her tongue at Aeris.

            "Who is he?" Asked Yuffie now very curious.

            "No one knows there is a rumor though."

            "Well?" Asked Yuffie loudly.

            Tifa grins, "He's supposed to have VV."

            "Holy shit, he's a vampire?!"

            "That is scary, she should have him in solitary or something." Aeris whined.

            "Well they don't, so he is going to be out here with us in a few minutes, hell, second even."

            Yuffie looked around.

            "Hey Sherlock, I said in a few minutes, hose the panties down and relax."

            "Shut up Tifa." Yuffie snapped.

            They laughed again.  It was best to not think of the PS as a prison, but more of a chance to meet new and exciting people.

            But now they had a vampire in their midst.  And it seemed the whole block was very nervous.

            In another part of the cell block Vincent was finishing his lunch.  Some bread, some meat, and a glass of blood.  He had no idea what kind but it tasted like shit.  He winced as he sipped it again.  Well at least it was fresh.

            A guard opened the cell, her hand on the key cards the other on a prisoner prod.  When he looked at her with those seductive eyes she turned very pale.

            "What do you want?" he asked in his usual raspy, horrific voice.

            "Uhh… oh, its free time.  You can walk around and exercise or relax… or do whatever… you do." She said nervously as he began to stand.

            "Whatever I do eh?" He asked as he moved towards her, "Do you know what I do best?"

            "N-n-no, what do you d-d-do?" She asked backing away from him.

            He gets right in her face, "I paint of course." He smiled and headed to the main free time area.

            Aeris, Tifa, and Yuffie were deep into a game of poker.  Tifa won the last hand and had the superior amount of ships.  Obviously lady luck was Tifa that afternoon.  Yuffie announced she wanted 2 cards.  She took the eagerly.  Oh yes, she had a straight.  She tried to keep a straight face as the pot grew.

            "Alright, what do you have Yuffster?" Asked Tifa smiling.

            She placed her cards down, "A nice straight, Tifta."  Yuffie smiled sensing her victory.

            Aeris folded.

            "Well Tifa, what do you have?" Asked Yuffie, now with a large smile on her face.

            "Four aces baby." She placed the cards down in front of Yuffie.  She then took the chips as Yuffie's face turned to disappointment.

            "No fair- -"

            "Indeed it wasn't," Said Vincent as he stepped behind her.  "She was hiding two aces up her sleeve."

            "Hey cheater!" Yuffie grabbed the chips then looked at Vincent.

            He stared back at her.  She immediately noticed the strange eyes, and the red liquid on his sleeve.  She began to shiver thinking it was blood.

            "Are you the vampire?" Asked Tifa showing no fear.

            "Yes", he looked up at her, "I am the vampire."

            "What's your name?" Asked Yuffie.

            He looked back down at her. "Vincent Valentine."

            "Nice to meet you, I'm Yuffie.  And this is Tifa and the quiet one is Aeris."  She pointed.  Aeris was silent as a ghost.

            "Hello." He smiled revealing his sharp retracted fangs.

            "Wow", Said Aeris, "You really are a vampire."

            "Of course I am Miss, what else would I be?"

            In the rear of the cellblocks a few guards and the Dean were inspecting a cell.  Number 228.

            "Fuck, this is the ninth blood bath this month, gentlemen.  Now who the hell is getting out of her cell and massacring these prisoners?"

            "No one Miss, the security cameras show no one getting out at anytime during curfew.  It is always quiet until we hear the screams.  When we finally get back here there is nothing but blood all over the walls." Said a guard nervously.

            "No goddamn sign of entry and no fucking weapons detected.  And this time the killer left an arm."  She examined it closely.

            "Yes miss, don't worry, the prisoners will not know anything about this."

            Back at the tables Vincent was sitting with Yuffie and Aeris.  Tifa left to go get some news.  She returned and sat with them.

            "Another two girls were killed last night." She said quietly. "And yes, it was one of the darker deeper cells."

            "Fuck, those poor girls were torn apart like the last bunch." Yuffie said looking at Vincent.

            "What has been going on down in the cellblocks?" He asked.

            "Well it started about a month and a half ago", Yuffie began," The rumor is that when the last supply ship came in the pilots were dead.  It was nasty, and then supposedly someone or something came in to the Station and into the sewers and electrical ducts.  And ever since that every few days or so prisoner have been getting killed.  No sign and no apparent weapon use.  Creepy huh?"

            "Indeed, but at least it is something I can now occupy my time with." Vincent smiled sweetly at her and winked.

            She blushed and went back to talking with Tifa about the murder scene and the gruesome details of the blood and the severed arm.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

****

****

            That night the prison was quiet.  The darkness was deep and long, like the subway tunnels in New York.  Yuffie could not sleep to save her life.  She kept tossing and turning.  The events that took place the night before weighed heavily on her mind.  The screams, the blood, it all kept her up at night.  And the doctor, being a bastard, never gave out sleeping drugs.

            She walked up to the bars and tried to see some sign of movement.  She was also wondering which cell Vincent was in.  She only knew him a day, but she felt something for him.  He made her feel a tingle throughout her body.  She shifted slightly thinking about him.  Those eyes of his were so nice…

            She sighed, "Yeah right Yuffie", She whispered, "He's a vampire and they don't like humans the way you think they do."

            She looked down at her feet in the shadows.  She felt so alone.  No one wanted to be her cellmate, mainly because she refused to fool around with any of the prisoners.  Tifa and Aeris were the only really pretty prisoners.  That, and she really wasn't into kinky stuff.

            "Trouble sleeping?" Asked a familiar male voice from the shadows.

            Yuffie looked around. "Vincent?"

            "Yeah, its me.  I heard you talking to yourself." He smiled even though she couldn't see him.  Nor did she have any idea where he was.

            "Which cell are you in?" She asked feeling a bit nervous.

            "The one next to yours, for now.  The left one."

            She sat and relaxed a bit, "Don't you sleep?"

            "I'm a vampire, Yuffie, we are mostly awake during the night." He leaned against the hard steal wall that separated them.

            "Hehehe, I knew that." She smiled to herself.

            "Hehe… are you afraid of me Yuffie?" His voice was low, he almost seemed afraid to ask.

            She thought for a moment, "Should I be?"

            He ran his left hand down the wall, "No, I don't want you to fear me for what I am." He paused for what seemed like ages, "I've killed 12 people in my 900 years of life.  The disease used to control me; it was the sickness that killed the people.  No one listened Yuffie, so the put me in prison for life."

            "I'm sorry.  I killed my boyfriend and the girl he was cheating on me with.  He was going to ask me to marry him and everything.  I thought we were happy.  Guess I wasn't good enough for him." She looked away from the wall.

            "Yuffie, you are a beautiful human.  And he deserved what he got, they always do.  Human men are cruel and rash.  You deserve the best the universe has to offer."

            "Are you trying to say something?" She was aroused and tense at the same time.  Maybe he was trying to offer her something.

            "Possibly- - listen." He went silent.

            Yuffie also stopped talking.  She listened hard but heard nothing.  Suddenly she did hear something.  It was above her cell in the crawlspace that the electricians used several years ago.  It was a kind of scratching, like someone digging his or her way through the blocks.  It kept going down towards the lower cells.

            What followed the scratching was the screaming and yelling for help from two of the prisoners.  Then came gurgling and screaming of a higher pitch.  By now other prisoners were yelling for help.  The lights came on and guards started running to the end of the cellblocks, rifles in hand.  

            "Holy shit!" Yelled Yuffie as she looked down as far as she could manage.

            "They are dead." Was Vincent's only remark.

            "Yeah no shit…" She sat on the stone floor and kept watching.

            Vincent lied down in his bed and went to sleep.  Perfect end to a perfect day, he thought.  As he started to fall into his usual deep slumber he thought of Yuffie.  Was he going to kill her, drink her blood, or actually try to be with her?

            All of his previous relationships had ended in violence or the girls running once they came out of the trance he had used.  Maybe it was about time to actually try to start a real relationship with someone.

            The next morning everyone was in the massive mess hall eating what Vincent thought was a shitty breakfast.  Old eggs, a tiny piece of burnt sausage, and a dried piece of fruit… possibly an orange?  Every bite was followed by a cringe.

            He looked up to see Yuffie and a posse heading to his vacant table.  No one would dare sit next to a vampire, let alone eat with one.  Yuffie, Aeris, and Tifa sat around him and said their good mornings.

            "How about that shit with the dead girls last night?" Tifa started.

            "I think its awful, those poor women were torn apart." Replied a gloomy Aeris.

            Tifa leaned in closer to Vincent, "The word is though, one of the bodies was recovered.  And that it had bite marks."

            "So what?" Hissed Vincent.

            "The body had human bite marks. HUMAN!"

            "That is nasty", Stated Yuffie, "Some of us are trying to eat ya know."

            Vincent looked over at Yuffie she obviously didn't sleep after it happened, 

            "Didn't sleep afterwards?"

            "Fuck, how am I supposed to sleep?  Everyone is getting ingested by a psycho!"  Yelled Yuffie.

            "Perhaps tonight I can help you fall asleep like no drug could ever accomplish."  Whispered Vincent as he gave a look of pure lust to Yuffie.

            "How about you sneak in my cell and try a little on me?"  Replied a horny Tifa.

            Vincent looked into her eyes, "I doubt you could keep up with me." He smiled evilly at her.

            "You are an asshole."  Tifa stated calmly.

            He looked back into Yuffie's eyes, "What do you say?"

            She looked back at him, lust now filling her eyes, "Sure, can you sneak in?"

            "With the guards that work here, I could sneak in the Trojan Horse and not get caught."  He smiled sweetly at her, "I will see you tonight Yuffie."

            And with that he stood and left the mess hall.  Yuffie sat back in her chair, a little flustered.

            "Wow, you are going to sleep with him?" Asked Tifa anxiously.

            "I honestly don't know Tifa… maybe."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

            Yuffie sat in her cell; she was both nervous and anxious to see Vincent that evening.  She also hoped that the guards wouldn't see him trying to break out of his cell.  And she also wondered how he was going to accomplish the act of actually getting out of it in the first place, let alone get into hers. 

            She went to her cells door and peered out.  She saw nothing but the growing darkness she saw every night.****

**            Vincent stood behind Yuffie as she looked out into the darkness.  He was perfectly silent and seemed to blend in with the darkness.  He smiled, exposing his teeth.  His fangs grew as his arousal did as well.  The teeth made a light grinding as they finished their transformation.  His canines were now two inches long, and several times sharper than humanly possible.  His smile was now like a smile of a demon about to have a woman for its supper.  A light hiss followed.**

            Yuffie turned and gasped, both in surprise and excitement.  For some reason when he looked at her like that, she couldn't resist him.  She had to have him, right there, right now.

            "Vincent… how?" She began as he stepped towards her.

            "Shhh, my dear, there will be time for answers soon enough."

            He put his arms around her waist and looked deep into her eyes.  She returned his lustful stare.

            One hand trailed down and cupped her small round butt.  He then leaned in close.  She angled her head to the side, exposing the pale flesh to his hungry eyes.  He hadn't had human blood in so long, and his mouth watered with the thought of drinking a young woman.

            "Oh God." Whispered Yuffie, "Take me Vincent."

            He hissed as she took one of his hands and placed it gently between her legs.  Vincent reacted unlike most men would.  He grabbed her by the shoulders with both hands and inserted his long fangs into her neck.  He then placed his mouth around the two small wounds and began to suck lightly.  As he drank he remembered something from his past child hood…  The man's voice echoed in his head as he drank Yuffie's blood.  She moaned and whispered 'yes' and 'oh god' over and over again…

            _"Vampire anatomy 101", Said the voice. "When a vampire is drinking blood, probably human, it will inject a massive amount of hormones.  Giving its victim a feeling equal to several orgasms intertwined.  Basically giving the victim a natural high so the vampire can drink in peace.  Now, when a vampire male wants to turn a female he must bite her inner thigh.  That is the only way for the virus to acquire a new host…_

Yuffie woke up the next morning with a massive headache.  She looked at her watch.

            "Holy shit, 2:30 pm?!"  She yelled as she jumped to her feet.  "Whoa… why am I so dizzy?"

            "Betcha I could answer you that question", Answered Tifa's voice.  She stepped inside the cell and looked Yuffie over.  "You look a little tired there chief."

            "Yeah… what happened?"  She asked groggily.

            "Well from what I heard last night, a bit of foreplay and maybe a couple hours of hard sex."  She smiled.

            "Vincent… he was here last night."

            "Well duh, he's been in his room all day.  Just sitting there in deep thought."

            "Another one?"  She looked deep into Tifa's eyes.

            She sighed, "Yeah, except this time she wasn't in her cell.  She asked a guard to use the bathroom, and boom.  The guard and the prisoner both were killed.  And even bloodier than before, they let Vincent take a look maybe you should go to talk him."

            "I think I will do just that.  Thanks Tifa… funny."

            "What?" She asked.

            "Vincent and I didn't make love, yet I feel a massive… release."

            "Hehehe, like I said, go _talk _to Vincent."  She winked.

When Yuffie got to Vincent's cell he was sitting on his bed staring at the wall.  His eyes were now a darker shade of brown.  Something had changed on the inside too.

He looked up at her and smiled.  The gloom of his eyes disappeared.  She returned his smile.  

"Hey, you ok?"  She asked sitting next to him.

"I'm very fine, thank you for asking."  He looked at her sweetly.

"I don't mean to sound like a dummy, but what happened last night?  I mean, I remember the wonderful feeling… but I can't remember the details."

"We just kissed passionately and slept together.  I had to leave due to the count, will you forgive me?"

"Oh of course, its better if you don't get caught hehe."

"I know it, hmhmhm."

"But", she leaned in close and started to lick his ear and play with his belt, "There is a spot that Tifa and Aeris sometimes use, behind the library.  No one knows about it except us.  Want to meet me there during dinner?"  Her hand trailed to the center of his thighs.

"Mmmm, yes, I'll meet you there at 6."  He kissed her gently.

"Great, see you there hehe."

She hops up and leaves before the guards see her.  Vincent watches her leave and goes back to his thinking.

Tifa walks in his cell and smiles

"Hey handsome."  She gave him her most seductive smile, "I have an offer for you."  She runs a finger down between her breasts.

Vincent looks up to her and smiles exposing his fangs, "Do you now?"

Yuffie moaned lightly as Vincent held her close, kissing up and down the length of her neck; he pressed her against the wall.  His tongue was so smooth as it licked along with his mouth.  He nibbled at her skin lightly, causing her to giggle a bit, then moaning began when he bit and sucked harder.  Their kisses were long and very deep; their tongues seemed to fight as their bodies grinded against each other.  Vincent got on his knees and Yuffie leaned full on the wall behind her.  She spread he arms allowing Vincent to move her shirt up and around her shoulders.  He began to lick and suck her chest.  Her breasts weren't very large, maybe a B-cup, but that didn't bother him.  He preferred them small, mainly because you could suck on a lot more than with larger breasts.  Her sucked on her small erect nipples, biting them lightly with his now extended fangs.  Her moans of pleasure turned into small yells.  He then went down to her pants and took those off in a flash.  A pair of white panties was in front of him; it was the only thing that separated him from his destination.  'Yes' was all Vincent needed to hear from her.  He felt the soft cotton before he took those as well.  He began to lick her arousal away.  His tongue dipped deep inside of her, tickling her clitoris and making her yell his name over and over.  She announced her orgasm with a loud final 'yes'.  She came twice and looked down at him.  She smiled.

"You're turn, you can come inside me Vincent, its ok… I love you."

She brought him up to her level and tossed her shirt away.  They kissed again, her hand trailing down…

"Lesson 22 of our studies.  Male and female vampires cannot have sexual intercourse.  The same cells that produce their vampirism are inside their pleasure cells in their brains.  Sexual intercourse puts a massive strain on these cells, driving the vampire insane, or simply killing it afterwards…"

"I can't Yuffie, I am sorry."

He gently stopped her and looked at her.  She was so beautiful, so innocent.

            Tears filled her eyes.

            "Why, am I not the one?"  She asked with extreme sadness.

            "Vampires have a sickness… I can't…"  He looked away from her, "Yuffie… I love you too…"

            He pressed against her hard and slid two of his fingers inside her vagina.  She cried out loud as he shoved them deeply in and out.  Her hips met his strokes and she moaned very loudly.  He pinched and twisted her nipples as he went deeper.  Pinching her clitoris between his fingers, and pulling.  She came again and kissed him deeply to mute her cries.

            Later she was walking down the cell corridors.  It was an hour before bedtime and she was still thinking about that afternoon with Vincent.  She looked up at his cell.

            She walked into his cell.

            "Vincent I thought—Oh God no!"  She fell to her knees and cried.

            Vincent's room was a mess.  But the biggest mess was the black blood splattered all over the walls and on his bed.  Handprints on the walls suggested he was dragged up into the ducts.  He indeed tried to put up a fight.

            Yuffie stood and ran as fast as she could to Tifa's cell.  But what she found there was equally disturbing.


	5. Chapter 5 (end)

Chapter 5

**            Yuffie sat in the warden's office.  She sipped the coffee given to her.  She was a wreck, after seeing the blood all over she ran to the guard and collapsed.  It was only 20 minutes ago that she stopped crying and could talk again.**

            Why did the thing have to go after Vincent?  She finally had something she wanted, a man she could trust.  A man period for Christ sake.  But now he was gone.

            The warden snapped her out of the thought at hand.  She slammed a book down on her desk as she sat.  The warden was always an asshole.

            "Well Miss Kisaragi, the guard tells me what you saw.  And after I myself went to investigate I found your story to be true.  But now comes my second problem.  No one saw you all morning."  She sits back and smiles.

            "Which means I'm a fucking suspect."  Yuffie frowns.

            "Hmhmhm, exactly, so lets hear the real story.  What really happened?"

            "I told you: I was going to say hello to him and I just found his cell like that, alright?  We've been having this problem for a month and no one has done anything, why are you people so afraid!  You have weapons, find it and kill it!"  She stood as she screamed at the warden.

            Guards enter the room and cuff her.  She kicks and screams, refusing to go down.  The warden needed to know the truth.  Vincent must be avenged.  But to her dismay, the warden just sat and smiled up at her.  As the warden laughed the air duct on the ceiling shifted once.  The guards didn't notice, but Yuffie did.  She screamed at them to look out, but it was to late.  The duct erupted and a strange black form landed behind the warden.  The guards watched in stunned amazement.  The warden turned as the form opened its mouth.  Long, white fangs shown from the black rags.  Its eyes had a red glow like that of Lucifer himself.  The form bit down upon the wardens throat, killing her instantly.  The guards ran, dropping Yuffie.

            She watched as the thing drained the warden of her blood.  It looked over at her and smiled, blood dripping from its fangs.  All she could do was stare back.

            "Death is all you have left."  It said as it dived back into the vent, and was gone.

            Yuffie ran, it was all she could do, she ran through the cell blocks screaming at the top of her lungs, yet no one paid any attention.  All they did was yell at her to shut up.  

            She turned a corner and was grabbed by someone.  She was thrown against a wall and pinned.

            "Let go you fuck!"  She screamed.

            The figure kissed her, she felt fangs when her tongue was forced into the figures mouth.

            "Oh god, Vincent?"

            "No, not Vincent."  Answered a familiar female voice.

            "Tifa?"  She tries to pull away.

            "That's right baby, and now I have you all to myself.  Everyone is in lockdown except us."  She holds back Yuffie's hands and licks her neck aggressively.

            "Stop it you bitch!"  Yuffie screamed and tried to push her away.

            A form dropped behind Tifa.  Yuffie looked at it as it launched at Tifa.  Teeth went deep into Tifa's neck, and her throat was torn away.  She dropped to the floor, gurgling.

            The figure looked at Yuffie.

            "Hey, miss me?"  Vincent asked.

            "Vincent, oh thank god!"

            She hugged him, and he did indeed hold her back.  He smiled evilly as she cried against his shoulder.

            "I thought you were dead… I saw blood and skin and oh god it was horrible!"

            "Oh, that wasn't my blood Yuffie."  He looks into her eyes.

            "What?"  Terror appears on her face.

            "I turned Tifa so she would kill Aeris, therefore faking my death.  All the staff members are dead, only the prisoners are left.  I have disabled every system in the installation."

            "Why?"

            "I wasn't sent to prison for being a nice person, Yuffie, and I'll be damned before I spend the rest of eternity in this rat hole."  He backs away from her a bit and looks at his watch.

            "God Vincent… everything we did, everything you said… it was a lie?"  Tears began to stream down her face.

            "Hmhmhm, I of course couldn't do this alone.  That creature that has been floating around, it talked to me one night in my cell.  It told me that if I gave it all the food it could eat, it would help me escape.  And now my dear, guess what?  I'm leaving.  A ship is going to take off in only minutes now.  So I say to you, tah tah."

            He runs towards the main corridors.  Yuffie in shock watches, then snaps out of her trance.  She grabs a ruler and breaks it, making a stabbing edge.  She runs after him, rage filling her eyes.  She could still see him, running.  He even looked back at her and flashed a smile.  Finally they ran to the docking bays and he stopped and turned.  The door closed in front of him, blocking Yuffie from reaching him.  She kicked the door and looked through the clear viewing window.  Vincent entered a small transportation craft and smiled at her.  He waved once.  The comm. clicked on.

            "Bon voyage my precious Yuffie."

            "Fuck you Vincent."  She cried.

            "Yes my dear, but now you're the one who is fucked, majorly."  He points.

            Yuffie turns and sees the figure approaching her.  She closes her eyes and turns back to Vincent, just in time to see him take off and leave the station…

The End 


End file.
